Report:Tarshyyk on Marx
Tarshyyk Speaks to the New Republic "Good evening, ladies and gentlebeings, I'm Shadra Starr for your nightly news report. Today, Senator Tarshyyk made an address from his office on Ord Mantell in response to a recent resignation by the Ord Mantell Senator, Senator Del Marx. Let's listen for a moment." The holocam then switches to footage of the aged, black-and-grey haired Wookiee senator sitting behind his office desk. His office is still highly undecorative, its occupant having just moved in. His voice is muted, though it's clear he is emitting a series of growls. As he speaks, the metallic voice of a translator droid speaks for him, translating into Basic, "Greetings. I would like the opportunity to respond to the recent resignation of my colleague, Senator Marx. Let me first say that she will be missed in the Senate. She was always very level-headed and respected, and brought a sensibility with her that surely made her an asset in our government. I don't know what her plans are, but I can only hope that she will choose to remain apart of the goings-on of our public affairs. I didn't intend for this to be long, so I will end by saying that the resignation of Senator Del Marx is indicative of the current struggles that face our people. There is too much in-fighting. As we speak our brothers and sisters on Dac are arming themselves against each other. Senators are making petty allegations against fellow Senators. We must stand together in this time of crisis and realize that each being has a stake in the being standing next to them. We push forward and fight for the liberties of those currently being subjugated by the tyrannical hand of the Empire. Let the violence end on Dac. Let the petty politics be laid aside. And let us instead look forward and free our galaxy from tyranny." Footage then switches back to Shadra Starr in the newsroom, the human female nods to the holocam, "An unusual address from an otherwise very stoic Senator. Senator Tarshyyk recently made a name for himself in his address to the Senate only a few days after he was appointed. He and Senator Marx seemed to be close allies on the recent conflict on Dac. How will Marx's resignation affect his politics in the Senate? How will his words affect affairs on Dac? We can only speculate and watch. With your nightly news report, I'm Shadra Starr." IGN Reports to the Galaxy The IGNews Logo flashes across your holoscreen. A smartly-dressed Chiss male is then shown sitting behind a desk in the newsroom. He smiles cheesily before saying, "Good evening. I'm Steefin Col'bhar. There's been a lot of action going on in the New Republic recently. Tonight we're going to give you a recap." Footage is then shown of the Republic's Senate Chambers, filled with countless beings from countless star systems. The picture then switches to some chaotic, choppy footage of the conflict going on in a city on Dac. Steefin appears again, saying, "There have been many developments on the planet Dac. As you know, a bloody conflict has erupted between factions of Quarren and Calamarians. Diplomatic efforts have been made, but so far, nothing significant has happened to end the violence. Also, many Quarren have chosen to revoke their citizenship status, and are no longer citizens of the New Republic. A resolution condemning the act was brought before the Senate, but was voted down after receiving heavy criticism from major players, such as former Senator Del Marx of Ord Mantell and newly-elected Senator Tarshyyk of Kashyyyk. As reported earlier, Del Marx chose to resign after being charged with assault from the author of the bill. Bloody conflict and a good deal of political controversy seem to dominating the Republic holonewscasts. Stay tuned for more on these developments." With that, the news fades to a commercial about the importance of getting your bantha spayed or neutered.